


The Sands of Time

by GrumpyTanner



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, GrimmIchi - Freeform, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyTanner/pseuds/GrumpyTanner
Summary: The sands are all he's ever known. But as he grows, so too does his world.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Growth

As far back as he can remember, there was nothing but sand. It stretched as far as the eye could see, clouding his vision but not his mind. 

White sand, black skies. Bleak, mindless low level hollows that did nothing but lay under the sand, trying to survive another day. He ate them.

Soon, he began to travel. Moving from place to place, eating those beneath him, growing stronger. That's all he knew. 

Just then, he had a thought. What was my name? Who am I? Somehow, this thought drove him forward. 

Day by day before he opened his maw, speaking to the empty darkness of the sky. "I am… Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." 

As soon as he spoke his name, power flared within him, bones creaking as his body shifted, transforming. It felt like he lay there for hours, writhing in near blinding pain before it ended, leaving him gasping for air. 

Panting, he rolled onto his side, eyes widening as he looked at his now hands. Black tipped claws and long fingers. This was new… 

He now stood upright; long, lean legs unstable like a newborn fawn. His tail lashed, working its hardest to keep him steady. 

He practiced walking for hours, first on all fours. Slender yet muscular, his frame easily slipped up and over dunes, under sand and into holes hiding small prey. He ran, fingers clawing at the sand, taking him farther and higher then he had ever been before. 

This change was freeing, Grimmjow roaring in excitement as he tumbled down a large hill of sand, laughing excitedly as his powers flared again. He felt… amazing! Strong, deadly, capable. It was intoxicating. For days, he simply ran and played, getting used to his new form. 

He felt… alive. 

After about a week, he finally decided to start walking on two legs, leaning against a rock before walking a few steps and falling. Shaking himself off, he'd do it again and again until finally he could walk like he was born to do so. It took him three straight days. 

Happy with his progress, he begins to look around this new area he was in. 

He was absolutely in the middle of nowhere, a few trees dotting some spots. He began to get an odd urge, rubbing his chin and body against them. A mark. His territory. 

Content once it throughly smelled like him, he trotted off, coming upon an old cave. Sniffing, he poked his head inside. It curved, dipping down to cooler temperatures near the back. 

Perfect. 

He purred, excited to make it his own. His life was beginning. 

As he settled down for a rest that night, he didn't see the blaze of orange on the horizon, lured by the flare of a strong alpha. 

Things were sure to get interesting now...


	2. Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twins. Together always, they travel in search of what hes looking for.

A flash. 

Brilliant, blue and alluring. 

Raising his head, the lizard sat up, stretching before he stood. His long, split tongue flicked out, tasting the reishi in the air. 

His twin, a black and white mirror copy, huffed at the loss of warmth, hands grabbing at his coat.

Smiling, he leaned down, nosing at his neck and face till the other opened a golden eye, glaring at him half heartedly before smiling. 

Licking his brothers cheek affectionately, they both headed out into the eternal night, stretching and flexing their muscles and tails before heading off towards the flare of power that pulled the orangette so. 

As they walked, the sun rotation of Hueco Mundo finally came to be, bright light warming the air. The twins soaked up the warmth, enjoying it for now since it would be this way for the next three months and the heat could become unbearable. 

Finally warm and limber, they disappeared into the distance, racing each other with shunpo. 

A weeks travel finally brought them to the spot the orange twin felt the power from. Seeing nothing, his extremely sensitive tongue snaked out, tasting the air as his brother sniffed around. 

They looked at a particular spot, a pale hand running through the sand before finding shed fur. Picking it up, the more colorful brother sniffed it before popping it into his mouth. 

An explosion of power and taste filled his senses, the omega doubling over as slick practically flowed down his thighs, overwhelmed with the taste and smell of an alpha such as this. 

He let out a garbled moan from behind his mask, collapsing onto the ground as his twin curled around him, a hand playing in his long hair, picking out knots. 

Attuning to your soulmate was always hard for omegas. And with such a powerful aloha as his soulmate, it was no wonder it took him three days to recover from the attuning as well as the forced heat that followed. 

The orangette awoke 4 days later, huddled with his brother in a hand dug cave to keep him from the heat. He pulled away, heading out to roll in the sand and use it to wipe the slick away that coated his thighs. 

He waited for his pants to dry as his brother hunted, watching him chase the tiny lizard like hollows, chuckling when they outran him. 

After eating and finally getting his clothes back on, they continued on their way. 

Flicking his tongue out, he slowed as the scent of a young omega touched his tongue, sorrow and pain clouding the natural softness of their scent. 

He slowly walked over to see where it's coming from, finding the body of a delicate looking rabbit hollow, her not yet mature child crying at her side. She had likely protected the young boy and was killed in the process. 

Something in him ached and he crooned at the child softly, small bunny ears flicking his way. 

Verdant eyes, a deep, dark explosion of green wavy hair and freckled cheeks still ripe with baby fat greeted him, armored arms and rabbit legs the only sign he was even a hollow. 

He had been named. 

The brothers looked at each other before nodding, coaxing the boy over. 

"B-but mama…" 

They shook their heads, purring and churring to sooth the boy, pulling him away. 

In his hands, he held a strange piece of fabric. A hood to protect his ears, he told them. She had made it for him… The orangette decided then to take this child with them and picking him up, they disappeared into the distance. 

Finally the next morning, they finally arrived. The orange brother stood on the edge of the Panthers territory as the sun reached its peak, golden eyes staring into his den. 

His alpha was here.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know where this is going, just that its moving.


End file.
